


A Score to Settle

by MistressArafax



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, F/M, Gang Violence, Gangs, Hook-Up, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressArafax/pseuds/MistressArafax
Summary: Domino City is infested with gangs. Jounouchi Katsuya, infamous member of Hirutani's gang, gets arrested, and in an attempt to do better for himself, takes an offer from the police chief. He's supposed to collect information on the notorious new gang in town, headed up by a mysterious man called Ginryu. What he didn't realize though is how deeply entangled he would become with the mysterious man...





	1. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gang AU, it's dark, and I rated it E. I think that should encompass just about everything you should know before we get started. ^^
> 
> A brief warning: There's a hook-up scene in this chapter. It's not tagged in the relationships because it's not so much a ship as a thing that just...happens. I wouldn't expect to see it again.

“Jounouchi, I would have thought you’d have gotten bored of being Hirutani’s bitch,” Honda said with a sigh, sitting down at the table across from him.

“Ain’t like I got much choice. Ain’t nothin’ else for gutter trash like me besides gang life.”

Honda shook his head. “I got out.”

“And you got a family that cares about ya,” Jounouchi retorted, feeling the handcuffs digging into his wrists. “They were willin’ to help ya out. And look at ya now. All spiffy in your policeman uniform.”

Honda clasped his hands on the table before him, looking severe in the dim lighting of the room. “Man, listen, we used to be friends back in the day. I hate having to arrest you like this all the time.”

“Too bad. I ain’t gonna change now.” Jounouchi frowned. “It's too late for me anyway.”

Honda sucked in a deep breath, composing himself. “It's never too late to change.” They sat in silence for several moments, Jounouchi holding back a retort. Tristan exhaled heavily, ending their verbal standoff. “The police chief wants to offer you a deal.”

“I ain’t takin’ it.”

“Consider it at least, Jounouchi. It’s better than being sent to prison.”

Jounouchi’s mouth curled into a sneer at his one time friend. Honda wouldn’t understand his reason for being here. Hirutani was the only person who needed him. Jounouchi’s abusive, drunk father, six feet under, certainly didn’t need him. His mother, who hadn’t spoken to him in fifteen years, didn’t need him either. Maybe Shizuka needed him, but their mother had forbidden her from contacting him, and having lost her vision entirely, she couldn’t manage it on her own. So he had Hirutani. Starting and finishing fights for him and selling his drugs.

Sure, he wanted better for himself, but there wasn’t much better for someone like him. Not in a city like Domino where, unless someone was well educated and worked in one of those skyscrapers in the business district, they scraped by. If they didn’t get sucked in by one gang, they got hassled by another. Loan sharks chewed people up and spit them out. Yakuza thugs marked their territory with blood. No, it was far better to have some kind of allegiance to a group to keep safe. Jounouchi had simply stuck with what he knew, choosing Hirutani because he’d rather be involved with scum he knew over scum he didn’t.

“Eh, Honda, I ain’t worried. Someone like me ain’t gonna live a long life.”

“But you could. You’re a smart guy, Jounouchi.”

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation, the police chief striding into the holding cell. “Jounouchi Katsuya. I thought you’d be free at least two months this time. Eager to get locked back up, are you?”

Jounouchi said nothing. Mouthing off to Chief Yamamoto had only made things worse in the past.

“Don’t have anything to say, huh? Well, that’s too bad. I was going to make you an offer.”

Jounouchi bit down on his tongue. He would not make this worse. Not this time. Not for the stupid offense that had brought him here this time. What did they care if he stole a little cash from people? How else was he going to survive?

“You aren’t interested at all?” Chief Yamamoto asked, eyes dancing dangerously.

“Nah.”

“And here I thought you’d want a chance for a free pass. See… I need someone to get close to Ginryu. I’m sure you’ve heard of him.”

“Eh. The name’s popped up a time or two. Why?”

“He’s gaining notoriety. And while I hate all of the gangs here and wish you’d all just disappear, we have something like an understanding with each other. Ginryu… doesn’t care about that understanding. He’s upsetting the balance. And I need someone on the inside to pass back information on him so we can bring him down.”

“And why do you want me to do it instead a’ one of your fancy undercover agents?”

“Well… mostly because if you go and he kills you, I don’t lose anything I value.”

“Tch. Fucker.”

“I’ll erase your previous record if you do it. He’ll trust you, too. You’re well known enough around here for him to have heard of you, at least.”

“That’s askin’ a lot.”

“Wiping your slate clean is a lot, too,” Yamamoto returned.

Jounouchi scowled at him. It was a tempting offer. A clean record offered lots of additional opportunities he wouldn’t otherwise receive. The worst thing that could happen was Ginryu would kill him; most of the knowledge he possessed was about the man’s reputation for being brutal. And honestly, dying wasn’t the worst thing he could think of. Hell, sometimes he wished he had the guts to just do it himself and get out of this shitty, god-forsaken life.

He pursed his lips, still weighing his options, before finally nodding. “Fine. I’ll do it.”

“Good. We’ll bring you in periodically for questioning. Fake an arrest for something minor, and give you a chance to share the information you've gathered.“

“Whatever.”

The police chief stood up and exited the room. Instantly, Honda stood up as well and unlocked his cuffs. “You’re free to go, Jounouchi. You can come get me if you need help.” He escorted Jounouchi out to the lobby of the station, and then he was given back his things. His hoodie, his pocket knife and his empty wallet. He pulled the hoodie on and then tucked the knife and wallet into his jeans. Putting his hands into his pockets, he sauntered out of the police station. 

He was a few kilometers away from his piece of shit apartment, so instead of bothering to make it home in the dark, when he was likely to get jumped, he headed to the local strip joint. The strippers there all liked him, and maybe, if he was lucky, he could go home with one of them tonight. If he was luckier, he could find out more about Ginryu. Some of them hoarded and sold information for drugs, and Jounouchi was both an even-tempered dealer and better looking than most of their patrons. They were always a good source of information.

He strode into the hole-in-the-wall establishment, the bouncer greeting him with a nod, and let his eyes adjust to dim lighting. The room stank of smoke, sweat, and cum. The floor was sticky, and Jounouchi hoped it was beer, like every time he came in here. Peachy was dancing on the pole, doing impossible moves that flaunted every curve of her voluptuous body.

Jounouchi watched her. He knew her from high school. Mazaki Anzu was her real name. They'd gone to the same school, even been in the same class, before he'd dropped out. He'd stared at her then and occasionally jerked himself off in the boys room when he played hooky, fantasizing about her. She was one of many. Seeing her in action now always got him a little hard because she was so fuckin’ good. Flexible, strong, and able to move her hips and ass in ways that left him wanting.

He sat back and enjoyed the show, consciously not touching his growing hard-on, even as he stared at her taut nipples that were visible through her sheer white bodysuit. Dark brown and hard and pressing against the thin white material as she gleamed with sweat and spun around the pole enticingly.

God fucking dammit. He was horny. And she was fucking hot.

Ringo, a blonde stripper with tanned skin and too many tattoos came up to him. “Jou-kun! It's been a while,” she purred, straddling his lap, and giving him the most torturously slow lap dance, especially as he was jutting up into her thigh. He wanted her to stop, but he knew the rules. He couldn't touch her or the bouncer would throw him out.

“Ringo, could you please get off of me?”

“Oh honey, you're hard as a rock. You should cum in your pants for me.”

She picked up her pace, vibrating her ass against him in a way Jounouchi found impossible to ignore. He moaned and tossed his head back. “I ain't...got...nothin’...to pay ya…with,” he managed to say.

She stopped and stood up, frowning down at him. “Then what are you here for?”

“Information.”

“Tch. And you still can't even pay for that…”

She stalked off, heading for another customer, and Jounouchi caught his breath. Seconds later, a bright eyed girl came up to him. Hitomi was always fun to be around. He didn't actually know why she was here, but she looked cute in a corset and thong and her hair long and wavy and dyed a light purple. It was probably a wig though. He never asked, and he'd never slept with her to find out 

Anzu followed along behind her, still covered in a sheen of sweat from her intense routine on the pole.

“Jou-kun!” Hitomi called, coming up to give him a hug.

“Hey, Hitomi. Hey, Peachy.” He cringed at calling her by her stage name. “You looked real good up there.”

Anzu gave him a tight-lipped smile. “Thanks.”

“Whatchya here for, Jou?” Hitomi asked.

“Information. But I'll be up front. I ain't got no payment with me today. Got taken in by the cops 'fore I can't over, and they took everything I had on me. But if ya can help me out, I'll pay ya double next time.”

“What kind of info are you looking for, Jounouchi?” Anzu asked, seeming suspicious.

“I was wonderin’ if anyone knew anythin’ about Ginryu.”

“Why you tryin’ to find stuff out about him, Jou-kun?” Hitomi questioned. “He’s nothin’ but bad news.”

Jounouchi shrugged. “No real reason. Jus’ wanna see what the upstart is up to.”

“Ya thinkin’ of ditchin’ Hirutani?” she asked, twirling her hair around her finger cutely.

“I ain’t thinkin’ of nothin’ yet. His name's been mentioned around the streets. Ain't no harm in bein’ informed, right?”

Anzu snorted, amused. “You shouldn't mess around with him. He’ll be in charge of the streets of Domino before long,” she shared. “Mark my words. He’s got big plans.”

“So ya know somethin’ about him..." He straightened in his seat, leaning toward her. "Why don’t we talk privately?”

She gave him a demure, inviting smile this time, reaching out to gently squeeze his shoulder, and he knew he had place to sleep now. And probably a chance to take care of his boner. “Come with me after my shift is over.”

She walked away, swaying her hips in such a way that he couldn’t force himself to look anywhere else. He sat there, watching her until closing, eyes wandering over her pale skin and thinking about what he was going to do with her as soon as they got back to her place.

When place finally shut down for the night, all the girls scattered to the back to get changed. Anzu came out dressed in jeans and a sweater, and wordlessly, he followed after her. They walked down the street in silence for a few blocks, and then they were headed into a decrepit old building. The stairs creaked with every step, and once they got to the top floor, she led him down a short hallway. Once she ushered him into her small apartment, not any bigger than his but definitely better taken care of, she signed and collapsed on the couch. He joined her.

“So...you are gonna get me some good stuff after this, right?”

“Sure. I got ya. I'll just have to get some more from Hirutani's stock. Whatever ya want. Just had bad timing today, is all.”

“Mmm. Okay. Mostly want weed, honestly.”

“I can manage that.” She stood up and went to the tiny kitchen area, reaching into the fridge and pulling out a bottle of cheap vodka. In the silence that lingered, Jounouchi spoke. “Ya know, Mazaki-san, you're good enough that you could work at one ‘a those upscale strip clubs. Rake in more dough.”

“I always wanted to be a real dancer, you know. It's just so hard to make it, especially in a place like here. Stripping is a decent alternative, I guess. It pays the bills, and I still get to dance. But those nicer places all want you to sign exclusive contracts, and I prefer my freedom over having to do what they say. I'll manage.”

“Clearly, you're doin’ alright,” Jounouchi said.

Anzu opened the bottle of vodka and poured herself a tall glass. She held it up, wordlessly asking Jounouchi if he wanted some.

“Yeah, sure.”

She poured two glasses, bringing them over and sinking down on the couch before passing Jounouchi his. He took a long draught, enjoying the burn as he swallowed.

Without prompting, Anzu started sharing everything she knew about the infamous new gang leader. “He's pretty young, you know. Ginryu? Probably about our age. I don't really know much about him except what my one friend has told me. He works for Ginryu.”

“Friend? That short guy you were always hangin’ out with in high school?”

“Yeah. Him. He hasn't said much other than Ginryu wants to control the underground markets, and that it's got something to do with taking down Kaiba Corporation.”

Jounouchi gave her a questioning look. “What's anyone gain from that?”

Anzu shrugged. “Who knows? I, for one, wouldn't mind seeing that asshole Gozaburo gone. He's the main reason things are so shit in Domino.” She took a long draught of her vodka, putting down most of it.

“I can get behind that. He's a fuckin’ bastard.”

“Yeah,” Anzu agreed.

“You know where I can find him?”

“He's hard to track down. Most of his gang doesn't even know what he looks like.”

“Super careful and elusive.” 

“Good traits for an aspiring underground business mogul to have.”

“Yeah,” Jounouchi said with a nod. “Any clue where I can find his guys?”

“Everywhere. But Yuugi mentioned going to the docks once. Why do you want to know? You actually thinking about ditching Hirutani?”

“Not specifically. Just gettin’ a little bored of the same ol’ same ol’. Figured I'd see what he was about before makin’ any choices.”

“Makes sense. Weighing your options.” Her voice was thick with insinuation.

Jounouchi nodded, eyeing her. She had the most seductive look on her face, and he swallowed, feeling himself tense with anticipation.

“Speaking of weighing options… Are you gonna fuck me or what? I figured you wanted it.” Anzu asked.

“That was the plan, yeah,” Jounouchi returned.

He finished his vodka in quick gulps, feeling the heat of the alcohol burn to his core, making his head a little fuzzy. Anzu finished hers just as quickly, and then she was kissing him, straddling his hips, grinding against his hard on. He fucking needed inside of her as fast as possible. She worked off her jeans and threw her sweater to the side, leaving her completely nude on top of him. He shimmied his pants down just enough to free his erection.

Anzu didn't hesitate before sliding onto him. She was already slick, wet for him. He let her fuck herself on his cock, holding her hips and watching her breasts bounce. She leaned forward and kissed him, and when he felt her squeeze her muscles around him, he let out a long moan. 

He pushed her shoulder up, making room to carefully switch their positions, and once situated, he thrust into her hard. Her legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him close and moving her hips in rhythm with his. Erotic, high pitched moans left her throat as she came beneath him. Jounouchi couldn't wait any longer, not after seeing her sinful post-orgasm expression, feeling her tightness convulsing around him, and keeping his arousal in check all night. He came with blinding force, grunting as he emptied inside of her and then gasping for breath.

She wiggled out from under him once she'd composed herself. “Don't forget my weed next time, Jounouchi,” she reminded as she gathered her clothes back up and headed into her room.

“Sure, yeah,”Jounouchi agreed, feeling the force of his orgasm slam into him. He pulled his pants back in order, buttoning them up, and rolled onto his side, letting sleep claim him.

-

He was up before Anzu, hopping in her shower to quickly rinse himself off. Once redressed, he headed out, eager to try to find Ginryu. He navigated his way to the port area of Domino, eyeing the warehouses as he went. Ginryu likely had a stock of illegal goods stashed away here. Wherever here happened to be.

He spied a man in a suit walking into a freight container, removing a box before locking it back up. Springing into action, he followed after the man, stalking along behind him until he entered a small warehouse near the end of the row. Jounouchi approached the door cautiously, not wanting to get caught.

Unfortunately for him, as he neared the door, it was opened, and he was surrounded by men with guns, all pointed at him. Well, at least he had the right place.

“Who are you?” one of them asked.

“You know me, I'm sure. I got a bit of a reputation around here.”

A man with unruly white hair walked up to him, looking him over thoughtfully. “Hirutani's attack bitch.”

Jounouchi bristled. God, he hated that nickname. Still, he was outnumbered and outgunned, so he decided to play nice for the moment. “The one and only,” he acknowledged.

“What do you want from us?” the white-haired man asked.

“I'm considerin’ joinin’ ya. I ain't been feelin’ like I'm appreciated.”

The man laughed. “Ginryu doesn't pick up street trash.”

Jounouchi fought back the urge he felt to deck this cocky motherfucker. “I'm sure a man like him needs a lotta protection. I'd be more than willin’ to help.”

“Get lost, Jounouchi Katsuya. You aren't worth the time it would take to train you or the bullets we'd waste killing you.”

“Tch.” Jounouchi was royally pissed off. No one talked to him like this. Still… his fists didn't stand a chance against the seven guns fixed on him, so he admitted his defeat for now. “Well, if Ginryu decides he needs someone a lil’ rougher around the edges than a pretty boy like you, ya send him to me. I'm interested.”

Without another word, he turned around and walked off. He doubted this encounter would be the end of it. In fact, Hirutani was likely to hear about his little meeting with Ginryu's men before the end of the day and confront him about it. Whatever. He'd tell Hirutani the truth if it came down to it, though his boss wasn't usually sharp enough to tell if Jounouchi was lying or not.

Regardless, he figured he should get home and get some sleep. Worrying about what might come didn't prevent it from coming. He wanted to get a high and sleep the rest of the day. Once evening rolled around, then he'd deal with whatever was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's the biggest difference between this world and canon? Gozaburo is still CEO of KaibaCorp.
> 
> But what does it mean?
> 
> And who is Ginryu? 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


	2. The Directive

A heavy knock on his door awoke Jounouchi in the late evening. The setting sun painted his apartment with golden-orange tones that made it seem far nicer than the piece of shit actually was. Grumbling, he dragged himself out of bed, pulling on a t-shirt to be at least halfway dressed to answer the door.

Another round of heavy pounding sounded at the door, and he pulled it open, irritated. “The fuck do ya want?”

A man in a suit stood in front of him, extending a manila envelope out to him. “Ginryu heard you came around. This is from him.”

Jounouchi held back a shudder at the idea that Ginryu had so easily tracked him down. It hadn’t even been twelve hours and one of his men was knocking at his door. “Well, I’ll be damned,” he mused, covering his shock with sarcasm and taking the envelope.

Without a word, the suit disappeared, slinking away from Jounouchi's apartment. Jounouchi flicked him off, giving him a loud, “Fuck off, fucker!”, and then slammed the door shut.  He opened the envelope cautiously, half expecting to be poisoned. There were many tasteless, odorless powders that could have killed him in hours, but if Ginryu wanted him dead, there was nothing he would be able to do to stop it. He supposed he would be thankful for something as relatively painless as a fast-acting poison.

He slid the contents of the envelope out, looking at the single typed page curiously. He began to read:

_ Jounouchi Katsuya, _

_ I’m curious why Hirutani’s right-hand man would want to work with someone like me. I’m sure you understand why I would be suspicious. It’s always risky bringing in someone new, especially a rival’s second-in-command. _

_ Like most in my position, I have found that I cannot just take people at their word. You want to join me? Fine. But there’s a cost. You must pay me with your loyalty. The price, the currency, if you will, of that loyalty is disposing of your current boss. Kill Hirutani for me, sever your old loyalties, then we’ll talk. _

_ You have tonight to accomplish this. You fail, and I won’t bother you again. However, any further attempts to contact with me will be treated as a threat, and we will act accordingly. _

The letter was signed with an insignia of a silver-blue dragon, claws and fangs bared and surrounded by lightning, though he could barely make it out with how hard his hand trembled.

Kill Hirutani?

He didn’t know if he could do that. They’d known each other for years and, while there wasn’t any affection between them, they had developed an understanding and begrudging respect. Teasing insults and mocking words, but it was something Jounouchi could rely on. Not pleasant, but a constant in a tumultuous world. Jounouchi produced results, and Hirutani offered him something like a family, a place to return to in this god-forsaken city.

He could turn away from this now, he supposed. Walk right back to the police station and turn in the letter. The police, no matter what, wouldn’t condone outright murdering Hirutani, and maybe he’d be off the hook. His instincts told him better. Ginryu knew his face, and if he didn’t do as instructed, despite the promise to leave him alone as long as he didn’t try to make contact again, he’d be a target. If he didn’t kill Hirutani, Ginryu would kill him.

Making up his mind, he sighed and wandered to his bed, sliding it over and lifting up a floor board. He retrieved the locked box hidden there, opening it to pull out pistol he’d stolen from his father years ago. In a weapons-free country like Japan, it was highly illegal, but in Domino City, the lawless hellhole that it was, illegal weapons were necessary. He didn’t carry the weapon often; his fists were his weapon of choice. Tonight, however, he needed to end things quickly. His hands were tied. It was kill or be killed, and he preferred to stay on the side of the living for at least a little while longer.

He got dressed, stashing the pistol in a holster under his shirt. Feeling it against his skin was both reassuring and terrifying. The cool metal offered him the promise of protection, but his stomach churned at the prospect of using it, of what he was about to do. Still, he knew what he needed to do to survive. If he’d learned nothing else in his short 22 years, it was how to survive.

Dense fog had rolled in as the sun set, causing the dim street lights to cast a hazy, ethereal glow as he ambled towards Hirutani’s headquarters. He passed familiar faces, each underling giving him a nod as he made his way closer to the heart of their territory. He walked into the abandoned factory building, hands in his pockets, and several of his men, his brothers, greeted him.

“Hear you tried to meet up with Ginryu today, Jou. That can’t be good,” one of the younger men, Mizuno, said.

Jounouchi shrugged. “I did.”

“Why? Lookin’ to betray Hirutani?”

“Gatherin’ information,” he replied simply, continuing on his way without another word. He didn’t owe any of them an explanation.

He found Hirutani sitting at a desk, stoned out of his mind. Jounouchi wasn’t about to ask on what nor did it actually matter. Leaned back, legs spread wide on the desktop, Hirutani scratched his balls and rolled his head. “My best man! Jounouchi!”

Jounouchi fought back a grimace, replying, “Reportin’ for duty.”

“You spoke to Ginryu today. You owe me an explanation.”

“I ain’t owe ya nothin’,” Jounouchi retorted. “‘Sides, I ain’t even talked to ‘im.”

“Then what were you doing there?”

“Jus’ a little recon.”

“I ain’t asked you to do that.”

Jounouchi shrugged. “Figured I’d see what he was up to, ya know? He’s gainin’ steam recently. People keep talkin’ ‘bout him.” The lies slipped off his tongue easily, weaving a credible story. It was easy to lie to Hirutani. He was kind of dumb so it always had been easy to make up a story for him to believe, but it was even easier when the man was barely lucid.

Hirutani grunted, too high to really care. “‘At’s fine.”

Jounouchi fidgeted. He was here for a reason, and if he was going to do it, he just needed to get on with it before he pussied out. “Why don’t I take you out for dinner boss? My treat?” he offered. There was no way was he dealing with the ruckus just whipping his gun and killing the man here and now would cause. He'd get Hitutani alone and then deal with the fall out later.

“Oh, fuck yeah.”

And just like that, they headed out, back into the fog. Jounouchi jammed his hands into his pockets, and Hirutani rambled on about some woman he’d fucked the previous night, stumbling down the street high as fuck. Jounouchi felt a little bad for the woman. Hirutani was especially vicious in bed. Jounouchi didn't pay much more attention after that, too busy considering what he should do next. He knew he needed to kill Hirutani prior to actually getting to dinner. There was no reason to waste the money on a dead man.

Taking a deep breath, Jounouchi reached out and grabbed his jacket. “Come on,” he said. “Let’s go this way.” He pulled the larger man down a dark alley, thankful that Hirutani was too high to realize that it was a dead end. When they reached the wall at the end, Hirutani gave him a questioning look. “Whoops,” Jounouchi replied, hands still in his pockets.

“Ya know these streets better’n this,” Hirutani accused,

Jounouchi sighed, answering, “You’re right.” He deftly slid the pistol out of its holster, leveling it at Hirutani’s forehead. “It ain’t nothin’ personal, boss. Your hide or mine, and ya know who I’m pickin’.”

“Fucker,” Hirutani sneered, stepping closer.

“I ain’t got a choice. Sorry, man.”

He squeezed the trigger, the loud bang echoing through the alley as Hirutani fell to the ground. He chanced a look at the body of his former boss. Brain matter smeared on the pavement and blood pooling at his feet. A gruesome scene, and it left Jounouchi feeling ill. He needed to leave. He couldn’t stay here.

He sprinted away, heart thudding in his chest, his limbs aching as his guts churned. He wasn’t sure how far he’d gone when he finally couldn’t run any further, leaning over to vomit as soon as he stopped. When there was nothing left to puke, he started dry heaving. Weak and shaky, he slumped forward, bracing himself with hands on his knees.

Eerily, the sound of a single person clapping slowly, deliberately floated through the air. “Well done, Jounouchi,” the person said.

Jounouchi straightened himself, wiping his mouth before turning around. The white-haired guy from Ginryu’s gang stood just in view, the fog making him seem otherworldly. Like a ghost. The thought had him shivering, goosebumps forming on his skin. 

“Whadaya want?” he barked, covering his fear with aggression.

“I’m just making sure you followed orders. And since you did, I’ve been instructed to take you to the Boss himself.”

Jounouchi swallowed hard, apprehension settling behind his ribcage, choking him. What an eventful night this was turning out to be.

-

Blindfolded and hands bound together with zip ties, someone dragged Jounouchi around. Of course, they hadn't just taken him straight to Ginryu. That would have been way too easy. His captor, the white-haired man, forced him to sit down on a chair, and then untied the blindfold.

"Ginryu will see you in a bit. You'll have to wait here until he's ready."

He was left alone, locked up in the small room, an ancient office by the looks of it, all by himself. It gave him time to process what had happened. He'd shot Hirutani. The image of his lifeless body flooded into Jounouchi's mind again, and he shuddered. He wasn't proud of what he'd done, but the near-instant appearance of the white-haired guy told him his instincts had been right. If he hadn't done it, Jounouchi's corpse would have been lying in Hirutani's place.

Only a few minutes later, the white-haired man returned, nodding his head to silently command Jounouchi to follow him. Jounouchi did so, keeping pace, until finally he was led into what seemed to be another office. His hands were unbound, but his attention was fixed on a man standing along the back wall, his sapphire eyes nearly piercing through Jounouchi. Everything about the man was severe, oozing power and demanding respect. Black slacks, dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a loosened tie, and the gun at his side all gave him an authoritative look to go with his intimidating aura. The sight of him sent a shiver of exhilaration down Jounouchi’s spine. Jounouchi knew who he was without any introduction. 

Ginryu.

“Jounouchi Katsuya,” Ginryu stated flatly. A statement not a question.

Jounouchi had been so captivated, he hadn’t even realized the other man had left them alone. “Um… yup. ‘At’s me.”

“I hear you killed Hirutani for me. As instructed in order to join me.”

Jounouchi fought down a shudder. Ginryu’s tone was cold and calculating, betraying just how dangerous the man truly was. Somehow that made getting close to him even more appealing. “I wanna work for ya,” Jounouchi finally said.

“Hmm. I still don’t think I trust you. You are high ranking within a rival organization.”

Jounouchi snorted. “I only stuck it out with Hirutani for as long as I did ‘cause it was convenient. Comfortable. I wanna move onto bigger and better things. Things like what you got goin’.”

Ginryu’s eyes narrowed, nostrils flaring. “What do I have going, if you know so much about my operation?”

“Nothin’ much. I jus’ heard mention of gunnin’ for Kaiba Gozaburo.”

Ginryu scowled but didn’t reply. He was silent for a few moments, arms crossed over his chest. “I don’t trust you, Jounouchi.”

“I killed Hirutani for ya,” Jounouchi protested. “What else do I gotta do to prove myself?”

“It’ll take time.”

Jounouchi scowled at the man. “I ain’t got nowhere to go back to with Hirutani dead. They’ll be gunnin’ for me.”

“Who will be in charge?” Ginryu asked.

“Don’t know. Woulda been me, but when they find out I did it...I doubt they’re gonna let me be in charge. Couldn’t even guess who they’d pick outta the rest of that lot.”

“Then go be in charge of them. Rintama is yours to control.” He walked closer, seemingly towering over Jounouchi though it was decidedly more about his aura than his height. Ginryu was taller, but it was much more than that making Jounouchi feel small. Looking at him closely, it was also obvious that he was not fully Japanese, much like Jounouchi himself.

“I guess I can do that,” returned, faking confidence.

“Keep them out of my hair, and I’ll see if I can find a better position for you here. I’ll send you orders. Do well, and maybe I’ll start to trust you.”

“Mmm,” Jounouchi agreed. He took a breath, debating what to say next. Did he want to fulfill his undercover role? Did he come clean about the police sending him? Telling the man was risky, but so was saying nothing.

“You can see yourself out,” Ginryu said, turning away.

He was going to do it. Fuck the cops and their apathetic approach to his life. “Wait. I got somethin’ else to say.”

Ginryu walked closer, stepping into his personal space, locking eyes with him intensely. “Speak.”

“So uh… This probably sounds crazy, but the cops sent me after ya, hopin’ that either I’d get some good intel on ya or that you’d kill me and save ‘em the trouble.”

The blue eyes darkened, Ginryu tensing in front of him. A cobra ready to strike. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I want ya to know. No secrets between us from right now. I said yeah to get out of goin’ to prison again. But fuck ‘em and sendin’ me here to die or be useful to ‘em or some shit. Let me help ya. Takin’ down a corrupt asshole sounds a lot better ‘an petty shit like thievin’ or fightin’ or sellin’ drugs.”

He glared up at Ginryu, jaw set as he watched the man process his words and stare right back at him. 

“That’s the truth.” Another observation.

“It sure fuckin’ is.”

The man snorted, entertained. “I’m surprised, Jounouchi. I didn’t expect you to be so honest with me.”

“I’m full o’ surprises.”

“So I’ve heard. And that you’re good in a fist fight.”

“I won’t deny ‘at,” Jounouchi said, cocky smirk on his face.

“Perhaps we can put that to the test someday.”

“Sure.”

With a chuckle, Ginryu stepped out of his space. “Go back to Rintama and await my orders. Welcome to the team, Jounouchi Katsuya. I'll be contacting you soon. If you impress me, I might find something better for you to do.”

Jounouchi nodded. “Sounds good.”

“Bakura, come escort him out,” Ginryu said.

The white-haired man entered the office again. “Right this way.”

Jounouchi followed him, but before he left the office, he took one more glance back at Ginryu. Their gazes caught for just a second, that same thrill of excitement shooting down his spine. Foreign and yet so very welcome. The thought of being a part of something bigger than petty crimes and selling drugs excited him, making him feel like he almost had a purpose.

“That was a ballsy move to come clean like that,” the white-haired man, Bakura, said.

“You were listening?” Jounouchi asked.

“Of course. Boss doesn’t get left alone with a stranger like you.”

“Can't say I blame ya for bein' careful."

Bakura hummed thoughtfully. "I can come with you if you think the Rintama boys will be too much to handle."

"Like jus' you’d make much of a difference if we gotta fight all of ‘em."

A menacing grin formed on Bakura's face. "You'd be surprised at just how much I can do."

Jounouchi side-eyed him. He certainly carried himself with confidence, and Jounouchi got the impression that he was someone who could watch out for himself. He just seemed so small. Fair-skinned and somewhat scrawny, but Jounouchi knew he had to be useful to Ginryu in some way or he wouldn't be here. Jounouchi wasn't sure he wanted to know exactly what Bakura was capable of, though he supposed he'd find out eventually.

A glimmer from beneath Bakura's jacket caught Jounouchi's attention. It looked like a necklace, but it was huge and gold. "What's 'at ya got 'round your neck?"

Bakura opened his jacket, revealing the strange ring with an eye in the center. "It's an ancient Egyptian artifact. I’ve heard it’s got magic."

"Huh," Jounouchi said, digging his hands in his coat pockets to fight back the urge to touch it. "It's weird."

Bakura shrugged. "I suppose if you'll be around, you'll find out more eventually."

The cryptic reply left him with questions, but he wasn't asking. Not yet. "I guess I'll take the help, if ya feel like comin' along."

A wicked grin twisted the white-haired man's face. He cracked his knuckles. "I haven't gotten to let loose in a while. This'll be fun."

Jounouchi breathed deep, steadying himself. Apparently, he'd be seeing exactly what Bakura was capable of much sooner than anticipated.

-

Together, he and Bakura walked toward Hirutani’s base, wrapped in silence. He couldn’t help the guilt that flooded him when he reminded himself that it wasn’t Hirutani’s base anymore. Hirutani would never return here. The nausea returned and his stomach churned. It was easier to forget about the guilt and horror of what he’d done when he had meeting Ginryu looming over his head. The fear of his potential demise spurring his actions. When he was standing in front of those calculating eyes, it had seemed worth it. Now… he just felt guilty and empty.

He wondered if the murder would be pinned on him, or if they’d try to blame someone else in an attempt to keep him out and collecting intel on Ginryu.

Shit.

What was Ginryu going to do about that? He’d been invited to join, however tentatively that invitation had been extended. Ginryu wasn’t going to just let him give information to the police. This had gotten so fucking messy.

He walked into the warehouse with Bakura right behind him. The tension in the air was immediately palpable. Some of Rintama’s boys clearly knew him based on the accusations leaving their lips. The threats of violence and aggressive posturing.

“Enough,” Jounouchi barked.

They begrudgingly respected the order of their second-in-command, silence falling among the twenty or so young men gathered. “Hirutani’s dead!” someone exclaimed.

“I know,” Jounouchi growled. “He’s dead ‘cause I killed ‘im.”

Rage simmered in the room, uttered curses and shouted questions. Jounouchi ignored them. All but the one from Keito, one of the youngest among them. “What happens now, Jou-aniki?”

“We’re workin’ for Ginryu now.”

Mizuno scowled. “You said you weren’t lookin’ to betray Hirutani,” he accused.

“No. Things are a bit more complicated ‘an I can explain. Bakura here is gonna help us transition.” The white-haired man shot him a dirty look, obviously not appreciating being volunteered without permission, but he didn’t contradict Jounouchi.

“Jou-aniki,” Keito said again, “You’ve got my support.”

“Good,” Jounouchi said with a nod. “I’m in charge now. If ya don’t like it, ya can leave. If ya wanna fight, ya can find out exactly why my reputation precedes me. And if ya wanna fight, maybe we can all find out exactly what Bakura is capable of.”

The room fell silent. Somber. Not a word was spoken, but overall there was a murmur of reluctant acceptance.

“Darn,” Bakura said from beside him. “I was hopin’ it wouldn’t be easy, and I’d get to show off.”

“Too bad, I guess,” Jounouchi said, though part of him was glad that they’d all agreed without it turning messy. They were his brothers still. He didn’t want to see any of them get killed. He’d already done enough of that in one day.

“I’ll head back to Boss. I’ll be in touch, Jounouchi-san.”

Bakura seemingly disappeared, like a shadow in the night, leaving Jounouchi with his men. Rintama’s men, and he was their boss. Not a title Jounouchi wanted, but one he would fill. After all, it was position to take as second-in-command. And it was his directive from Ginryu. And he would prove his loyalty if it was the last thing he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little casual light murder to brighten our days!
> 
> Also, yes, Ginryu is Seto.


	3. The Meeting

If it weren’t for Bakura’s periodic appearances to relay messages from Ginryu and the deliveries of drugs to sell, Jounouchi could almost ignore that he was working for the man. The reminder mainly came from the glares of his fellow Rintama brothers. Those who resented him for the decision he'd single handedly made for them. They listened though, even if they hated him for it. Like Jounouchi, they had no where else to go.

As the third week of Jounouchi's new situation came to a close, he began to wonder if he'd ever serve more of a purpose than maintaining the status quo and pushing drugs. Not that he'd been doing much more than that for Hirutani. Stealing things, selling drugs, beating people up, but that was all he really expected. With Ginryu offering the promise of something more, something loftier and grander, it kind of irked him to have gone through all the trouble of killing Hirutani for seemingly nothing. He didn’t express it though. He sold the drugs and followed any orders to meet so and so with a delivery.

Weeks rolled into months, and at the beginning of the fourth month, his Rintama brothers had settled into their new routine. It wasn’t all that different from their old routine, but they had adjusted to having someone else in charge. Jounouchi had kept things more organized than Hirutani, largely because he wasn’t fucking high all the time. Not that he never got high, but he knew he needed to be cognizant of his circumstances to keep things running smoothly. To keep himself alive. Teaming up with Ginryu had made him something of a target to the other local gangs. He was shifting the power on the streets in Ginryu’s favor even more, which made him enemies. He needed to stay sane in order to watch out for himself.

He was headed to his shitty apartment after a long night and getting into a fist fight with some brawlers from Serazawa's lot. Serazawa had made a truce with Hirutani ages ago and was particularly upset about Jounouchi's disloyalty. Jounouchi had handled them without much issue, but his lip was busted and bruised after failing to dodge an elbow. Exhausted, he stripped out of all his clothes, and flopped down on his futon. He wanted to relax; weed would have been amazing, but he settled for the next best thing that came to mind, jerking off.

He didn’t bother pulling out one of his porno magazines. He was too tired for that shit. Instead, he worked with his imagination, picturing some lithe stripper, not Anzu but close. Tall. Thin. Tits a little smaller than he normally went for, but that made them more sensitive in his fantasy. He was tugging at his cock rapidly, the images in his brain doing it for him. His breaths came quick and heaving, sweat trickling on his brow from the effort. 

As he got closer to climaxing, the fantasy morphed. Unpleasant, but it had started happening more and more frequently over the past months. Instead of some nameless, faceless woman, the person in his mind was Ginryu. The blue eyes pierced right through him, setting him ablaze in unspeakable ways. Burning him with lust and shame. He came nearly instantly at the thought of the powerful man touching him, cum spreading across his hand and torso. He wiped it up, content to pretend like he hadn’t just gotten off to another man.

Thinking that maybe he should go back to the strip club to spend some time with one of the ladies to get rid of these unwanted thoughts about Ginryu, he let himself drift off. It was easy after jerking off, his body relaxed and satisfied. Somewhere in the twilight of sleep, he heard his phone buzz on the futon beside him. He fumbled for it, knocking his phone to the floor, and then further fishing around for it. He pulled it up, the screen unnecessarily bright, blinding him.

The message was from a number he didn’t know, and the number wasn’t visible.

_ >> Unknown: I’ve got a job for you _

_ >> Unknown: Come alone tonight @ 5 _

There was an address, and Jounouchi knew without a doubt it was from Ginryu. It couldn’t have been anyone else. He shuddered at the thought of his privacy being invaded. He’d never given out his number, not even to Bakura. Bakura just always seemed to… appear wherever he was, uncanny and like a ghost. He shuddered at the thought of him being a ghost. He needed to sleep, and thinking about scary shit wouldn’t help him do that.

_ << I’ll be there _

_ >> Unknown: Good. I’m counting on it _

Jounouchi flung his phone off to the side, hearing it clatter. Realizing he should set an alarm so he didn't upset Ginryu by showing up late, he snatched it back up. Once he’d taken care of that, he set it back down and rolled over onto his side. He wasn’t sure what he was getting into, but he was excited to finally be doing what he’d been yearning to do. 

The excitement made it hard to sleep. He tossed and turned as the sun rose high in the sky. Grunting in irritation, he decided to jerk off again. This time, he didn’t even bother to pretend to masturbate to anyone other than Ginryu. Blue eyes saw right through him, aroused him. Even the shame and revulsion he felt over what he was doing made it hotter. Thrusting into his hand, he breathed out curses, biting his own lip as he reached for the edge of insanity. He came again, euphoria dancing across his skin, sending shivers down his spine. This time, as he cooled off, he drifted into a deep, restful slumber.

-

The location Ginryu had asked him to come to turned out to be a clothing store, and Jounouchi, after triple checking the address he’d been sent, entered with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

“Can I help you, sir?” a man he presumed was the store owner asked.

Jounouchi didn’t know how to respond, but Ginryu approached from deeper in the store, both relieving Jounouchi that he’d found the right place and making him nervous. He answered, “He needs a suit.”

“Ahh. So he’s the one. Right this way, sir.”

Jounouchi was led to a dressing room and measured. The store owner brought in a wide array of suits for him to try, each one varying in cut and color. Jounouchi did as instructed, but he had no clue why he needed a suit. “This one will do,” the store owner said, nodding and walking out.

Ginryu peered into the fitting room, his eyes travelling down the length of Jounouchi's body before coming back up, giving him a complete appraisal. “Good.”

Jounouchi flushed at the look, trying to forget about how he’d jerked off to having those blue eyes staring him down just like they were right now only hours earlier. “What do I need a suit for?” he asked.

"It's unfortunate that your face is fucked up," Ginryu said dismissively.

Jounouchi shrugged. “Had some messy shit to take care of."

Ginryu sighed. “We have a meeting tonight."

"A meetin’?”

“A business meeting,” Ginryu explained further, looking at his watch. “I need an assistant, and none of my other men look the part quite as well as you. Even with the fucked up lip.”

“Why do I look the part and not them?”

Ginryu’s cold, calculating look almost burned. “I need someone to sit beside me. You’re the sort of good-looking that can pull it off.”

“Good-lookin’?” Jounouchi questioned, feeling heat spread on his cheeks. “Yeah, whatever ya say, boss.”

Ginryu said nothing else, turning and walking away, clearly expecting Jounouchi to follow. Jounouchi changed back into his street clothes quickly and followed after him. Ginryu said a few words to the store owner, who bowed deeply at the both of them before they left. They settled into a nice car, the make of which he didn't know because he had zero reason to bother with knowing cars being broke as fuck. From there, they were driven by one of the men Jounouchi had seen when he’d first gone to Ginryu’s base. Ginryu nudged a briefcase his way, and Jounouchi pulled it close, setting it by his feet.

"Awful fancy ride ya got here, boss."

Ginryu shrugged. "I've found it helpful to look the part."

"The part of what?"

"A corporate executive," Ginryu said simply.

"Huh?" Jounouchi asked, not following the explanation at all.

"This evening I'm meeting with some corporate executives for...negotiations over dinner. And you will be my assistant."

"That's why the whole suit thing?”

“Correct,” Ginryu agreed.

“So what about the briefcase?”

Ginryu picked it up and clicked it open, displaying it for Jounouchi to see. Several hand guns, a knife, and a pair of brass knuckles nestled inside. “Protection. For if negotiations don’t go as anticipated.”

“What kinda business deal is this that I might need a gun?”

Ginryu grinned, sinister. “The kind where we’ll do anything to get what we want. Anything.”

Jounouchi looked at Ginryu, weighing his words before glancing back at the weapons. It wasn’t unexpected, but it was higher stakes than anything Jounouchi had ever done before. Which, admittedly, was exactly why he’d switched loyalties in the first place.

“Why’d ya pick me for this?”

“I told you.”

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. “I know it ain’t ‘cause I’m good lookin’.”

Ginryu stared at him, calculating. “The fire in your eyes. You want a purpose. If I’m wrong, I can shoot you now, but I don’t think I am.”

Unease settled behind his ribs. Ginryu was dead serious. He wouldn’t hesitate to kill Jounouchi if he became a liability, and he wouldn’t feel the least bit remorseful over it. It only made him more nervous about what he would be doing.  _ Kill or be killed _ , Jounouchi thought to himself, steeling his resolve.  _ And I sure as fuck ain’t gonna be killed _ .

“I got this, boss. You can count on me,” Jounouchi said, making sure his voice didn’t betray how unsure he really was.

“Good. That’s what I like to hear.”

Thrumming with anxiety, Jounouchi sat in silence, fighting the urge to fidget, to bite his nails, to tap his foot. He wouldn’t, couldn’t let Ginryu know he was nervous. After a short drive, they arrived at a hotel. Swanky with gilded chandeliers hanging in the entrance. A man in a suit, another Jounouchi recognized, approached them. “We have your room ready, boss,” he said in a hushed voice.

With a nod, Ginryu acknowledged him, and they followed after him without another word. To the elevator and up to the seventh floor. They were led into a room, and Ginryu crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Get out,” he said.

The three men in suits gathered all scattered without a word. Jounouchi looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. “Me too?”

“No. Change into your suit. We don’t have a lot of time.”

Jounouchi grumbled, the nerves still making it hard to focus. “Right here?”

Ginryu rolled his eyes. “Where else?”

Jounouchi didn’t want to say he felt uncomfortable changing where Ginryu could see him. And judging from the suit hanging in the closet, the man would be getting changed as well. “I mean… you can see me. Ya know. Naked. And I can see ya, too.”

“So?” Ginryu questioned hard. “We’re two men. Surely you’ve seen men in their underwear before.”

Jounouchi swallowed. He didn’t want to delve into why it was an issue for him. “Yeah. Ones I know.”

“Afraid you’ll like what you see, Jounouchi?”

His eyes widened in surprise, but he recovered quickly. “No.”

But Ginryu saw through him, something Jounouchi was quickly realizing the brunet had a knack for. It was probably a useful skill for a gang boss to possess. “I think you already do.” 

The man pulled his shirt over his head, and Jounouchi stared at him. He was thin but well-muscled, but unlike most other gang members Jounouchi had ever been around, he barely had a mark on him. No scars, no burns, no lasting damage that he could see. Jounouchi tried to fathom how he could have gotten into his position without any marks. Even yakuza members would have had a tattoo announcing their allegiance. Ginryu had nothing. “See,” the brunet teased, shaking him from his thoughts, “you’re staring.”

Jounouchi scowled. “Just drooling over your marble abs,” he said, hiding his embarrassment over being caught with sarcasm.

“Good,” Ginryu said, pulling on a white button up shirt.

“But really. How’d ya get here without like… gettin’ marked up? Ya ain’t got a scratch on you.”

Ginryu snorted and then looked at him hard, pulling on trousers and tucking the shirt into them. “It’s a secret. Maybe I’ll tell you someday.”

Jounouchi pulled off his own shirt, displaying the myriad of scars on his torso. Many from his piece of shit sperm donor, including the faded white marks from where his father had burned him with cigarettes and the scar on his shoulder from having a broken bottle hurled at him. Most were from fights he’d gotten in for Hirutani though, and he wore those like a badge of honor.

Ginryu stared at him hard, eyes roving across his body. “It’s amazing your face isn’t fucked any more than it currently is,” the brunet said.

“Thanks, I guess.”

Jounouchi tucked his button up into his trousers, and pulled on his blazer. Nothing about this felt comfortable, and what they were doing didn’t sit any better. He was out of his element. Business meetings and wearing suits. It felt very yakuza, but he couldn’t say he’d noticed anything to indicate yakuza involvement. Besides, it was likely someone like Kaiba Gozaburo backed some yakuza organization. Or worse. Jounouchi couldn’t even begin to guess. He still had a lot to learn about what they were doing here.

Ginryu finished dressing and held out a tie. Jounouchi made a face. “I ain’t gonna wear that.”

“You are,” Ginryu assured, flinging it over Jounouchi’s neck and dragging him close. “I’ll even tie it for you.”

Jounouchi grumbled but allowed Ginryu into his space to tie the infernal thing. Jounouchi looked up, keeping his eyes to the ceiling and trying really hard not to think about Ginryu strangling him with the tie. Part of him thought he’d like that. The rush as he tried and failed to breathe in air. Fuck, he was getting hard. A hand landed on his shoulder, and he jumped, looking at Ginryu closely. He was so fucking handsome. God fucking damn it.

How the fuck was this happening?

“There. You look the part now.”

Jounouchi gulped hard. “If ya say so.” He shifted, trying to rearrange his half-hard cock in his trousers.

“You will not need to speak much tonight. You will sit beside me and keep an eye open in case things get dangerous. These corporate lackeys think they are meeting the young executive of a company called Dragon Tech.”

“Dragon Tech?” Jounouchi questioned, eyebrow raised.

“Yes. Dragon Technologies. I’ll explain the specifics to you when we have more time.” Ginryu led him to the door, walking out into the company of several men in black suits, one of which was Bakura. Jounouchi nodded in greeting.

“I use an alias for all things related to company affairs, so you will refer to me as Keigo-sama if you need to.”

“Sure thing, boss.”

They were on the elevator down to the lobby. Jounouchi clutched the briefcase tightly. He didn’t know what was going to happen, but the weapons at his side offered a small level of comfort. All he could do was hope Ginryu knew what he was doing.

-

They ate dinner, and Jounouchi thought he could die right then and there a happy and fulfilled man. The hotel restaurant had Italian fare, so he’d ordered pasta smothered with red sauce. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten something so filling, and he didn’t even really care if he died in whatever nonsense might happen next because the food would have made it worth it.

One of the men they were meeting, a portly, gray-haired man, cleared his throat. “Keigo-san, this meal was delicious, but I suppose it’s time to talk business.”

“It is. I’m offering you a chance to use my exclusive new line of microchips. They can be coded with any microcode and used for all manner of microcomputers. No application is too big or too small,” Ginryu said with a fake, business-like smile.

“I have considered it, as your microchips are some of the cheapest in the industry. Unfortunately, some of our competitors have already used them and complained about the quality.”

Ginryu grimaced, and Jounouchi tried to figure out how exactly all this technical speak related to taking down KaibaCorporation. “Unfortunately, our last batch had some unforeseen issues. They’ve been addressed in our newest version.”

The youngest of the men they were meeting, set his calculating gray eyes on Ginryu. “Why would we want to use your product when you’re selling to our competitors? It’s not as though it would set us apart from the crowd.”

“It’s about value,” Ginryu said. “I make a quality, capable product, and charge less than my competitors for it. It saves you money in the long run.”

“I don’t trust you,” the third man, blue-haired and in his middle ages, said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. “Rumor has it that you're a scammer, and you’ve threatened people into using your microchips. If the rumors are true, I can't help wondering why? And why you’d be looking to add us to your list of customers?"

"I haven't threatened anyone," Ginryu assured, but Jounouchi knew it was a lie. Of course, it was. Threats and following through on them was how underground business worked, and while Ginryu was wearing the facade of a corporate mogul, he was still a criminal. Jounouchi didn't need to know a thing about computers or whatever to know that basic fact someone like Ginryu would use whatever tactic to get his way.

"We won't partner with you," the blue-haired man said. "It's a risk I'm not willing to take."

"That's too bad," Ginryu said with a shrug.

In the second Jounouchi blinked, they were surrounded by guards with their weapons drawn and aimed at his and Ginryu's heads. Some of the men were dressed in waiter attire. Others as other patrons of the restaurant. Ginryu's own backup had their come out of their posts with their weapons at the ready, but from their positions, they would be no help. Jounouchi studied the enemy's locations, the three men sitting in front of them, searching for weaknesses to exploit even as fear gripped him and sweat trickled down his brow.

The blue-haired man tutted mockingly. “Not so tough now, are you, Keigo-san? Or maybe I should just save my breath and call you Ginryu instead?"

Ginryu scowled heavily, tensing up next to Jounouchi, and one of the corporate goon's men grabbed him by the shoulder and jerked him back against the chair, holding him in place. Jounouchi needed to do something before he was immobilized, too. He had to act fast and protect his boss and everyone else who was there on his side.

He popped open the briefcase quickly and smoothly pulled out a pistol, the silver flashing in his peripheral vision. He didn't bother to think now that he was in motion, standing up and leveling his gun just behind Ginryu. He pulled the trigger and shot the guard in the bicep, blood pouring out of his injury as he doubled over. Jounouchi pushed him aside, the man stumbling on the floor and screaming. He took post behind Ginryu and aimed at the three pieces of shit sitting in front of them. In sick amusement, Jounouchi watched their faces twist in horror. They clearly hadn't expected the tides to turn so rapidly on their hired men, especially as the rest of Ginryu's men encircled them.

Ginryu crossed his arms over his chest, and while Jounouchi couldn't see it, he could easily picture the smug satisfaction on the brunet's face.

"You're a fucking crook," the oldest business man said, clearly angry.

"You threatened me first. I'm trying to run a legitimate business, but everyone always wants to call me a bad guy. I don't care if you use Dragon Technology's products or not, but I will not stand for being insulted or threatened."

The words, surprisingly, felt genuine, but Jounouchi couldn't tell if it was from practice or if they were the truth.

"Very well," the blue-haired man said, sighing in resignation and raising his hand, telling their men to stand down. Jounouchi waited for their guns to be holstered before lowering his own. "I suppose we can try a sample product and see if it may benefit us."

Ginryu nodded. "Very good."

The three and their entourage of guards departed quickly after that, slinking away like the outplayed and defeated scum they were. Once they were out of sight, Ginryu relaxed, breathing out in relief.

"I'm going to need you at all future negotiations, Jounouchi," he said seriously.

"That's cool. It's kinda what I signed up for."

Ginryu nodded. "Your assistance was vital for getting them to agree."

Jounouchi watched him as he stood up from his chair and adjusted the suit he was wearing. All of what had just happened confused Jounouchi, and he wanted to understand more. " I know it ain’t really none of my business, but what’re ya up to?”

“Kaiba Gozaburo took something precious to me. I’m simply returning the favor.”

Jounouchi wasn't sure what that meant, so he asked, “So what does that have to do with those guys needing to use your boards or whatever?”

“Because they build the base programs used in some of Kaiba Corporation’s weapon systems. By using our microprocessors, we are able to introduce a virus that will sabotage his weapons, and ruin his company. Ruin him. That's what I’m trying to do.”

“That’s fuckin’ genius," Jounouchi marveled.

“I can’t take all the credit. The man who was watching our backs remotely tonight developed it. He’s a hacker who happens to want the same things as me. I'll introduce you two soon."

Jounouchi grinned, pleased that he had done well enough that Ginryu wanted him to help more and to introduce him to other important members of the gang. That Ginryu thought highly enough of him after one real job to let him in on what they were truly trying to accomplish. They headed to the nice car and were ushered inside. 

Jounouchi stared out the window at the lights as they passed by, trying to settle his thoughts. A hand was placed on his thigh, stroking gently, and to his dismay, he felt his cock twitch. He was already halfway hard thanks to the rush of adrenaline trying to stay alive and protect Ginryu has caused earlier. Ginryu's touch burned much hotter than it should have, and Jounouchi looked over at him, expression twisting in uncertainty.

“Are you with us, Jounouchi?” Ginryu asked, blues eyes ablaze.

He was taken in by those eyes and the fire burning in them. He didn't doubt his loyalty. He'd do anything for this man, no matter what it was, and the thought scared him. He'd never been so enamored with anyone, but he innately knew he'd do anything to keep his new boss safe now. He couldn't say it like that though, so teasingly, he said, “Ya want me to help ya take down a rich asshole. Count me in. S’better than anythin’ Hirutani ever dreamed up.”

“Very good. I trust you’ll continue to be my guard dog?”

Something about the title felt right, and he nodded. ‘Guard dog’ was better than 'Hirutani's bitch'. He nodded, musing, “S’gotta good ring, don’t it? Ginryu no Banken?”

Ginryu grinned, clearly pleased, and though it was somewhat predatory, Jounouchi smiled back. He couldn't help it. He had a new role, new loyalty, and he was more than a little proud of it.

_ The Silver Dragon’s Guard Dog _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a little while, huh? I've been writing plenty, but I hadn't had a chance to focus on this one. I'll try to be better in the future.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think! I'm always extra curious about your opinions on AUs since they're so... different from canon.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
